The invention relates to a device for storing and applying cosmetics or any other suitable product.
Cosmetic preparations, packed in tubes, are transferred to the skin indirectly -- i.e. by finger, cotton wool, brush etc. The user's fingers are often soiled -- an inconvenience when washing facilities are not readily available.
There is the added disadvantage that surplus product can easily be discharged from the tube by inadvertently applying excess pressure with the result that clothing or property can be damaged.
Indirect application of liquids requires a component for application. When fingertips are not used, the applicator has to be suitably stored and is an additional item to be carried.
The aim of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages.
According to the invention a container for flowable material and cap therefor characterised in that a body is provided near the container mouth partially plugging said mouth so that cosmetic material can only flow through a peripheral space between the body and the container wall and in that the cap has a shoulder which, when the cap is in position on the container, presses the container wall inwards, closing or restricting said peripheral space to prevent leakage of cosmetic material.
The invention will be further described with reference to the accompanying drawings, which illustrate the apparatus constituting various embodiments of the invention and are given by way of example and not by way of limitation.